In recent years, much attention is focused on WBAN (Wireless Body Area Network) for performing short range radio communication in a relatively small area for an application such as medical care and health care. WBAN is a network for a user to perform communication while carrying or wearing a radio communication device with a built-in sensor or IC (Integrated Circuit) for biometric monitoring. In this case, WBAN is used for the purpose of improving real time performance and efficiency by collecting and transmitting data such as biometric information. Here, the biometric information indicates information such as a user's body temperature, pulse, and/or blood pressure.
FIG. 32 is an illustration showing an example of the WBAN system configuration.
In the WBAN system shown in FIG. 32, a sensor node 501 and a master node 502 communicate in a network NW10 in the vicinity of a human body. Each of the sensor node 501 and the master node 502 is a radio communication device. The sensor node 501 and the master node 502 are attached to respective locations of a human body (user). Each sensor node 501 acquires biometric information, and transmits the biometric information to the master node 502.
The master node 502 receives the biometric information from each sensor node 501.
The master node 502 communicates with an external device 500. The master node 502 transmits the biometric information received from each master node 502, to the external device 500.
The external device 500 notifies a user of his/her state of health in real time based on the received biometric information. Also, the external device 500 notifies the biometric information to a medical institution such as a hospital, thereby serving the purpose of early detection of disease for the user.
The sensor nodes attached to respective locations of a human body (user) may directly communicate with the external device 500 without utilizing the master node 502.
The system using a conventional short range radio communication includes RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system. The RFID system includes an IC card system which performs data recording and reading using radio waves for ticket gate management, entrance/exit management, and the like, and a product distribution system using labels or product tags. That is to say, the RFID system is currently utilized in many fields.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an antenna constituting a plurality of linear conductors (hereinafter referred to as a conventional antenna) formed on a planar housing, as an antenna to be mounted on a radio communication device used in these RFID systems.